Harry Potters Animagus Form
by crazzyredhead
Summary: Harry learns to be an animagus, but it leads to trouble. OneShot


Warning: This story is sad, and has some animal abuse.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or make money from it.

Harry Potters Animagus Form

It was the summer before Harry's fifth year at school; he was laying in his room. Sirius had sent him a book called _How to Become an Animagus_. The summer after his third year, he read all summer then the tournament happen he could only practice a little bit. During Christmas, Sirius had given him his and James notes about it from during his school year. Harry smiled he had nothing to do and knew his form was a dog and it was a border collie. He sat in his room he was getting so close to getting his form right. All a sudden he did it he sat on the ground in his dog form. He walked around having some trouble but was soon good at running. He wagged his tail very happy and went to look at the mirror and growled since he still had his lightning bolt scar. He heard his Uncle coming and was about to turn back but the door opened to see a huge massive man. Harry looked at him thinking how much bigger he was.

Vernon saw the green eyes and lightning bolt scar knowing it was his freak of a nephew. He walked over making the dog back into a corner and went to hit the dog across the facing, "HOW DARE YOU DO FREAKISH THINGS IN THIS HOUSE!" Vernon bellowed. Hitting Harry knocking him back, he started growling not able to control himself, since the animal was taking over. Harry's teeth were soon showing.

He barked scaring the man even more, but the whale soon turned purple and went to hit him again. Harry lunged forward biting Vernon in the hand. He screamed knocking Harry into the wall, while knocking him out. Vernon ran out of the room locking Harry in and went to Petunia. Who had to drive them to the hospital.

Later that day Harry woke up looking around, seeing he was in a cage. He heard a lot of barking, a lot of Scottish dogs there were a couple pit bulls on either side of him. There was a red paper on his cage that said deposes of biter. 'Great what have I gotten into?' Harry thought. He tried to turn back but couldn't, he started to panic walking in a small circle in the cage. The book said if you don't turn back in the first hour you might have to be forced back in your human form. He whimpered lying down. Thinking it was fine Albus would save him, he hoped. He laid in the cage to see a man walk in feeding the animals; he came to his cage and dropped the bowel in front of the door. "Too bad for you." He went on feeding the other dogs. Looking up he saw that one week from now he was to be put down.

He soon saw a different man dragging a female dog who was barking, and thrown into the cage. Then took some puppies putting them above her all marked to be put down. He laid down trying to sleep, thinking would this be how he died. Soon he woke up to being sprayed with water by one of the men, who started laughing. Harry started to growl at him. But when they sprayed the mother collie he stood up barking and growling. 'How dare they, she did nothing. How can they do this, and then laugh about it?' thought Harry.

The week past and his door had opened the entire time there he been feed only once that week. He lost weight and smelled horrible; his white fur was now yellow. His fur was matted and eyes were red, he started couching. The open the first door, he barley could lift his head form how weak he felt. He felt something around his neck. And was walking, he whined a little but was kicked in the ribs. That was when he heard it. "Hermione, come on we have to hurry." He turned around seeing a tall boy, but was being dragged.

Ron walked in seeing all the dogs and felt bad for them the moment he got there. Hermione said for them to look up front. But he felt they should look at the dogs who were to be put to sleep first. He remember Sirius telling him that they kill dogs that bite if there is not owner even if the dog was defending himself. He opened the door and there looked around but heard a dog, that was barking. He glanced over and it was trying to run over then he saw it the scar. "Hermione I found him. I found Harry!" He ran over the man told him to stay back that the dog would bite him. But it didn't Harry sat there and whimpered he felt so horrible. He smiled next thing was a blur he was taken out side and hosed off. Hermione was ranting about how she was going to report them before Ron could drag her outside. Where Snape stood, "We have him Professor Snape." He said smiling. Snape looked at the boy showed him a note. "Remember Potter." and Harry they held out a rope which Harry bit and they disappeared Harry. Harry landed collapsed on a kitchen floor. He looked around seeing Molly running over and looked at him. His fur was still yellow, "Hermione, Lupin is in the library so go get him." Hermione ran off bring Remus with her. He looked at the dog and soon forced Harry back to his human form. He looked so skinning. They did some quick cleaning charms, and then took him to the living room laying him on the couch. Madam Pomfrey came. Harry was taken care of and by time his letter came he was finally back to his old self.

A/N: Sorry that this story is not happy. I never planned putting this up. I wrote this a few years back when my dog got hurt and this was to relive stress. One of my friends read it and told me to put it up.

This is a oneshot I don't plan on writing any more. So if any one wants to keep writing for it just tell me.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
